The Water Gem
by Starstruck angel2009
Summary: "Ever wonder why Juvia's body is made out of water, Gray?" Juvia has a secret, one that no in the guild knows, a secret past involving another world. A secret life, involving strange aliens. She goes to tell Gray, but she does not get the chance, then she disappears without a word. The guilds worried. But what's Juvia's secret and how does it relate to her disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A 5 year old Juvia walked down the paved streets of her hometown with tears in her eyes, it was raining as it always was. The children of the town, had just finished their hourly attack on Juvia. But that wasn't the only reason she was crying. No, the reason she was crying was that her another person had died today. And just like all the others, the rain was the cause. She had slipped on the stairs leading down to the road and busted her head open. The police pronounced her dead at the scene, and her funeral had been held that morning.

The street was packed with adults, all whispering among themselves as she walked past "I heard the girl caused her death.." she hear one woman say as she walked to castet, " I heard everyone she comes into contact with dies a horrible death." Tears welled in Juvia's eyes as she approached the coffin,"I'm not taking her." she laid her hand on the coffin," I don't wanna die."

Sobbing in alleyway, she didn't see two men coming up from behind. One brandished a hammer, and the other had a pen glimmering with an enchantment on it. The one with a hammer smacked it against Juvia's small skull. He grabbed the unconscious and bleeding Juvia, while the man holding the pen drew a circle on the wall behind him. The wall glowed bright white, the man holding Juvia quick tossed Juvia through the portal, before whipping his hands on his pants as if he was a afraid of catching a disease.

A moment later the rain stopped.

Juvia awoke in a strange silent area, Her vision was hazy, but she could make out the scene of a mountain range doted a large amount of odd shapes. She was laying on her stomach, arms outstretched in front of her. She could vaguely make out a pair of black legs in front of her. The sound of a machine turning on, should have startled her, but it was drowned out by the ringing in her ears.

It was the pain of the Injector's drill entering the top of back, that awoke her from her tried daze, and by then it was too late. "W-Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled, blades of water sliced the glass of the Injector, but did not carry the strength necessary to cut more than the wires on the inside. The machine short cruited and change it coding from making Amethyst gems to Aquamarine gems. "Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled the attack until her power was drained. Since the machine, hadn't taken in any other resources other than Juvia's water, it started the process of making Juvia a gem, but because of the short cruise in the machine it had no mold to fill . "W-Water S-Slicer." Juvia screamed the attack, feeling her body change from human to liquid. The rain had already started falling moments ago, fueling the machine more . "H-Help.." Juvia mumbled, in the distance she saw three woman running in her direction.

"We have to get her out of there!" Pearl said as she pulled her weapon out the gem on her forehead, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder,"If we destroy it she'll die. See if you can bypass the growth stage. "Pearl nodded, realizing she was correct, before climbing onto the Injector and fiddled with the panel controls and coding. While Garnet keeled down to the girl a grabbing her hand. "Got it!" Pearl shouted, the machine finished the painful job a few minutes later. Garnet carried Juvia in her arms, Pearl following close behind, watching closely as Juvia's hand seemed to be disintegrating into water before her eyes. "Rose!" Pearl shouted for her longest kept friend. Rose looked at Garnet and the disintegrating blue haired girl. Rose quickly jumped from her seat on the couch, and raced to Garnet, who was placing Juvia on the kitchen island. Turning Juvia over exposing Juvia's teardrop shaped Gem, but it was cracked at the edges and the hole in Juvia chest had only gotten bigger. Rose placed a hand on Juvia's back a soft light come from it, slowly Juvia's arm reformed and the hole in Juvia chest filled with water, the same water she was now made of. Finally the cracks in her gem disappeared. "There. That should do it. Now can either one of you explain what happened to this poor girl?" Rose said as she turned to face the two gems. "I'm a afraid not Rose." Garnet said, she gently ran a hand through the girl's blue curls."It'll be awhile before she wakes up." Rose said, Garnet nodded not turning around. "I'll watch her, in case something happens." Rose and Pearl nodded, before going off deeper into the house.

Juvia awoke a little while later, to find a pair of black eyes staring at her, bolting upwards in surprise, "Hey Garnet she's awake!" the girl showed loudly, causing the ringing in Juvia's ears to return. The girl who stood in front of her had short lavender hair covering one of her eyes, she wore a pair of black knee length pants a purple tank top with a blowing skirt and a black shawl over her shoulders. There were two strange things Juvia noticed about the girl, one was the strange purple gem that seemed to be stuck in the middle of her chest, the other being that her skin was purple. "Can you stand?" another voice said from behind the smaller girl, this one being much taller, her skin was a muddy brownish-red color, she wore a pair of non-see through glasses covering both of her eyes. "I-I think so."Juvia moved her short legs over the side of the bed, the moment she put weight onto her leg they amazingly exploded, turning to water under her weight leading her to fall to the floor. However the tall girl with the glasses caught her, "Pearl Get Rose. Something's wrong!" the girl shouted.

"Put her now the table NOW!" an older more mature voice called, The one holding her quickly laid her down on the nearest table. "Do you you know what's happening to her Rose?" A voice she hadn't heard before said, "Her body hasn't fully fused with the gem. As for why her legs turned to water rather than crumbling into rock, I'm afraid she'll have to explain that." the older voice said. From behind her she barely saw the glimmer of a white light emanating from a pair of hands. The girl with glasses now stood in front of her, The girl took her hand. " I'm Garnet." She rubbed circles into the back of her hand effectively lulling her to sleep.

When Juvia awoke again it was to the sound of light rain pounding against the window. "Hey there ." The gentle voice startled her, making her recoil back into the softness of a the bed. "It's okay Juvia, nobody's going to hurt you." Another voice, the same one that lulled her to sleep, spoke. "I'm Garnet." The soft voice made Juvia peek her eyes out from underneath the blanket.

The woman who spoke to her first had light orange hair sticking upward at angle, pale skin, and a strange oval int the middle of her forehead. "I'm Pearl. And this is Amethyst." The pale woman introduced herself and the smaller girl next to her. "Is she awake?" The older maturer voice called. "Yes." Pearl said.

"I need to talk with her, alone." The three women filed out of the room, leaving Juvia alone with a tall pink haired lady. "I'm Rose Quartz." She introduced, sitting down on the bed. She attempted to sit up, but the woman's hand placed her body back down. "You still need to take it easy." The woman said gently, putting her at ease. "Now, do you know what happened to you?" Rose asked, "Well when I, woke up, I was tired. So I was… Just going to lay there. But then the pain started, so…" her mind became blank, she searched her mind for answers. Suddenly frightened, when she couldn't not, panic rose into her chest. Hyperventilating, with shallow breathes, "Why can't I remember anything?" she asked quietly.

Rose's eyebrows rose at that, "You can't remember anything?" Rose asked, surprised. This had never happened before, no gem had lost their memory to her healing, _But then again she isn't a normal gem,_ Rose thought quizzically. Gently she placed the now sobbing bluenette into the crook of her arms. "It's okay." she cooed to Juvia.

Once the girl had fallen asleep Rose returned to her comrades outside, "Well," Pearl asked tentatively, worried for the small child. "She can't remember anything." She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Rose, who's that?" Greg pointed to the child, that Garnet was carting around the temple. "That's Juvia."

"Rose."

"Yes Greg,"

"You know you can't just steal children right?" Greg said rather worriedly. "Yes, I'm aware of that." she said, "So what, are you babysitting or something?" frankly the thught of rose babysitting scared him more than them kidnapping her. "No, we found her in the kidnergarden." Rose said with a small giggle. "THE KIDNERGARDEN! What the heck's a kid like her doing their?!"

"I don't know, but when me and Pearl got there, the machine had already started turning her into a gem." Garnet said, setting the blue haired girl down. "What?! Is that even possible?"

"Appearently."

"So what happen?"

"Me and Pearl where able to skip the process that makes a gem age, leaving the process incompelte. The wound would've killed her." she gestured to Rose, prompting her to give part of the story. "But I sitched together, her human DNA and the gem's coding With my healing powers, before that happened."

"So, what is she now? A gem or a human?"

"Both. She's part Gem and part Human! Isn't That exciting Greg!?"

Greg rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess so."

"A few things still bother me though." Garnet said, placing a hand to her chin. "Like what Garnet?" Greg asked. " For one thing, Juvia's gem is hollow." Gregs eyes widened slightly, " On top of that her body's made of water, not rock. And on top of that she has muitple gem weapons, all of wich seems to revolve the water thats inside her gem."

"Have any of you gone town and seen if her parents are in town?"

"Yeah Pearls doing it now. "

"Good. Wow, a new gem, and she's half human!"

"It's more like three qaruters."

"You know what i mean. This is great, Maybe me and Rose can have a kid afterall."

"Let's hope so."

It was a few months after Greg had met Juvia. "You sure she shouldn't just stay here with me and Vidalia? This mission sounds a little dangerous, Don't ya think." Greg said cauntiously to Pearl. "What, no. We're just fixing a galaxy pad infested by some corrupted gem monsters, on an island 50000000 feet above ground. What could Happen!"

"A lot of things Pearl."

"Well she's a gem Greg, she'll be fine."

"But-" Greg started but was to late, Pearl had already left through the warp pad. Sighing, Greg sat, nothing else to do but wait for them, although he had the worst gut feeling.

Something was going to go wrong, someone wasn't coming back.

"Get off me!" The raven haired, red eyed boy, shouted as he shoved Juvia off of him. Falling onto her blue skirt, she looked up at the boy who now stood above her. "I'm Juvia, What's yo-" the boy grunted and began walking away from her. Standing quickly, she lifted her ankle length skirt and began chasing after him, her bare feet slapping against the ground. "Wait!" The boy didn't not, "Quit followin' me!" The boy walked faster. Juvia tripped over a root and fell her hands outstretched to catch herself. Instead of hitting the ground, she felt two strong arms catch her. Looking up, she saw the raven haired boy standing over her. Once she was on her feet he promptly let go of her. "I ain't gonna wait for ya." The boy said as he walked slower away from her, "So I can come with you!" Juvia said her voice laced with excitement, "No. You're following me if you can keep up. But it's obvious that you can't take care of yourself." Juvia puffed her cheeks out at that " I can too!" The boy turned on his heels, and faced her, his red eyes staring right at her intently. "Yeah right, you ain't even wearin' shoes!" The boy pointed out, noticing her lack of footwear. "So! That doesn't mean I can't defend myself." Juvia was blushing from embarrassment, and she pulled her skirt down to hide her feet. "Fine! You can do what you want, but don't come yelling for me if you get into trouble!" The boy stormed off Juvia chasing after him. "I couldn't even if I wanted to!" That made the boy turn, "Why not?" He asked his short hair bobbing in the wind. " You never told me your name." She started to walk forward toward him."I'm Juvia," She gave the boy a crusty. "Gajeel." He said and then he started to walk away again.

They walked down the path in slientlence. Juvia occasionally glancing at him, in curiosity. He stopped shuddenly , Juvia stopped just short of bumping into him. She glanced beside his shoulder, his face fromed a stubborned frown. Her navy blue eyes followed his crimson gaze to see a river rushing by them. Juvia felt bubbles leap up into her chest getigg with exicment of dancing. "Wait here." Gajeel said gruffly and quiet annoyed. Juvia watched him curiosly as he walked over to a tree, he eyed a tree as if measuring the length. Finally deciding what to do, he raised his hand transforming it into a sword, and slung it across the bottom of the tree

Juvia took her stance placing her left foot behind her right inside the rushing current. She raised her hands, left latching onto her right, gently she moved her hands to the left and right. The water moving in time with her moment. She moved her hands in a circle before making them straight. Bringing her left hand down, and up again, before spinning around. The smile that had appeared quickly turned to a frown as her feet left the rushing water and touched the soild ground.

She smriked at Gajeel's awestruck expression.

"Amethyst! What happened!" Garnet asked, "Where's Juvia?!" She shouted, looking to Pearl, who shook her head sadly while gripping her arm. "I couldn't stop the portal remotely, the controls where to badly damaged. Someone had to turn it off from the inside, and get stuck on the otherside of the portal. Amethyst was about to do it when Juvia jumped infront of the portal."

Garnet looked down, "Did she say anything, give a reason why?" she asked sadly. " Yes." Pearl said, handing her a small tape recorder.

"Is there any-" Pearl shook her head, " What about where she was sent? It wasn't Homeworld was it?

"Thankfully no, but i have no idea where she went."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where are we going Gajeel?" Juvia asked later that evening, " _I'm_ Going to join Phantom Lord. Don't have a clue what your gonna do." Gajeel said indifferently, Juvia looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "What is Phantom Lord?" she asked.

"Never heard a Phantom? Just where the hell are you from, Jewely?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm from, not now anyway. And I told you my name is Juvia!" Gajeel chuckled, and Juvia huffed angrily crossing her arms. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Gihi!" Gajeel chuckled, " Gotta give an answer to get an answer, Jewely?'

"Fine then, I'm from a city called Beachcity."

"Never heard of it."

"That's because it's not on this planet." she said trumpivently, grinning as Gajeel eyes went wide. "Your turn." Juvia said. Gajeel grumbled as he sat infront of the newly created fire. "Fine, Jewely. I was born and raised in a forest near hear, by a dragon named Melatlicana." Juvia took her turned to be surpised.

It was like this for the rest of the night, each weaving impossible tales from one another's past. Often this night "Are you lying?" was passed across the fires blaze. Each time the repile was "No."

For the first time Gajeel had a friend, and now so did Juvia.

About a week later, the pair found themselfve deep with the desert, "G-Gajeel, I don't feel very good." the stutter and the shakeyness of her voice made her male companion worried.

"There's a mountain-" he turned just in time to watch Juvia's form disapear, with the only thing remaining being the strange gem inplanted into her back.

"J-Jewely?" Gajeel questioned the rock laying in the sand before him, "C'mon This ain't funny Jewely. Wake up." he took the gem into his hands. "Juvia please wake up." He whispered to the gem he held his hands.

"JUVIA!" Gajeel wailed, his first friend gone, turned to a gem.

He soon reached the moutain range, Juvia wrapped up safely in a black scarf he'd found earily when he was traveling alone.

He sat the gem where Juvia would usally be sitting, across from him on the other side of the fire. "Goodnight Juvia."he said

Later that night, Gajeel awoke to whispers sorounding him. "What do we have here?"

"A dopey kid and a big Diamond."

"Nah man this ain't no diamond"

"Then what the hell is it."

"Looks like an aquamarine, but I'm sure we could pass it as one."

Gajeel growled under his breath, there was no way in hell he was going to let that happen.

"Put. Her. Down." There were only 2 of them.

The two looked at each other sharing an evil grinn, Gajeel readied an iron club. One of them was holding Juvia with a grip that looked tight enough to break it. "Okay." he said dropping it into a rushing stream.

Putting his club and all caution aside he dove after her into the rushing water. Unfortunately it was only after he'd dove in that he remembered that he didn't know how to swim.

Just as he was cursing his end, he felt two arms wrap around him. Then suddenly air, he was barely aware of it wising past him as he coughed for air, next he was layed onto the ground.

The last thing he saw Juvia looking down at him Worriedly


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Fight With Gray?

Juvia bubmled through the Fairy Tail guild hall looking for her beloved Gray. However, she couldn't find him in his usual spot in the corner, and there was no brawl going on that she could see. "Mira?" Juvia asked the white haired Demon standing behind the bar, smiling Mirajane waited for a repile from the bluenett. "Have you seen Gray? Is he out on a job?" she questioned innocently.

Mira frowned slightly, "No, though I thought I heard Natsu say he was in the East forest." Juvia nodded gatering her stuff. "Juvia!" Mira called to her as she was standing up, "Be careful, Natsu said he was in a very bad mood."

"All the more reason to cheer him up then!" she exclaimed, bounding out of the guildhall.

Her smile never falutered as she walked throught the east forest, for today she was going to tell Gray her bigggest secret, today she'd break the spell. Gajeel was obviously exicted to get to call her 'Jewely' again among other things.

Her smile faltered, but only slightly, when she thought about the day she deicided to get her Gem sealed away.

 _It was shortly after they'd joined Phantom Lord, Juvia quickly discovered that this guild, albetit strong and poplure, was extermely sexist, and the only reason Juvia made it in was Gajeel's refuseal to leave her. At first she was in sistant on Gajeel letting her go, but then she realised the reason why he wanted her to stay, he wanted a friend._

 _Juvia felt the need to prove them all wrong for Gajeel's sake and her own. But the men would always bring up how weak her gem was, how weak it made her. So after the master of the guild borth up the idea of sealing the gem away, she did._

 _She'd always remember that day, it was the day the rain started, it was also the day that she saw Gajeel cry._

" _What the hell Jewely?" he yelled grabbing her shoulders, "What do you mean?"_

" _Nothing's worth Changing yourself Juvia! Nothing!" he hugged her, and as the rain fell she swore she heard him sobbing. "Come on, Juv's let's leave this dump of a guild!" he sniffled grabbbing her hand. She let him drag her as she was lead away dumfounded, that was the most he'd ever used her real name. She should've been happy, but instead she had the most sour taste in her mouth._

"No matter what anybody says, we did make it out of there." she whispered, her smile return when she saw Gray standing in next clearing. He seemed to be doing something.

"Gray!" Juvia half shouted, he didn't seem to hear her. So she got closer, when she did she heard that he was sliently mumbling, she couldn't hear what was being said. Gently she tapped his shoulder.

 _Oh Shit! Quick brain say something! Anything!_

" I hate you Juvia." He said crossing his arms. _When I say Anything I meant anything but that!_ "O-oh! Ok." She said walking out of the clearing. When Gray was sure she was out of earshot he looked up to the sky.

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!"

She must have wandered the streets of Magnoila for hours, "Juvia?" it was Lyon. "Hello, Lyon." she said trying to put a bright face on. "What's the matter? You look like you've been crying." she said nothing, only looking at the ground. Lyon gently put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. "Was it Gray?" he asked, Juvia nodded in his hand, and tackled him in a hug.

Once Lyon calmed Juvia down, and she told him what happened, you could feel the tempature around them drop."Well Juvia, you'll always be welcome at Lamia Scale. However I'm sure you need time to think, " Juvia smiled, Lyon had mandge to cheer her up with some funny stories from when Gray was young, and the latest misadventures of his team.

He did leave, and that was his parting sentence. Juvia felt the emptyness creep up on her, once he left however, and she found herself knocking at Gajeel's door.

It took one look and he usersed her inside. "I'm gonna make some tea. Stay there." he ordered putting her onto the couge. She didn't however, just as quick as she'd come in, she left.

When Gajeel returned to an empty Living room, he sighed setting the tea down. "It's Okay Jewely, I get it. You wanna be alone." he said to himself looking at the note she'd scribbled over top of a white box.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Juvia's Missing

"Gajeel! If you know where she is then you need to tell me! She could be in danger!" Levy huffed pounding her fists against him, Juvia had been missing for a week and Gajeel was the only one with any information some of the guild memebers where actually think that Gajeel had something to with it . "She anin't in no danger Shrimp, she's just gone dancing."

"How do you know that?! All that note says is '1st Fusion'! How is any one suppose to know what the hell that Means?"

"It marks som'thing from when we where kids, where it happended anyway." Levy tapped her foot angerily at him. Laughing Gajeel grabbed his coat, "Later Shrimp I'm going to go check on Juvia." he said heading out the door. Furious she ran after him, close enough to see where he was going, but hopefully not close enough that he didn't notice,(he propbely did with his Dragon senses but Levy was to upset to realize that).

"Why on earth would you think you're the reason Juvia's gone missing Gray?'" Lucy asked Gray from his newly found place on the floor, (Lucy had kicked him in surpise). "Because I- I said something i shouldn't have."

"Well what'd you say?" Gray frowned, and remainded slient. "I can't exactly help you unless you tell me Gray."Lucy said. "Alright, I told her that I…" he swalloled deepily. "Hated her…" he mumbled.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?" Lucy ranted throwing her hands in the air. "I'm so confused now, do you love Juvia or don't you?" Lucy facepalmed, she was the only one in the guild who knew of gray's feelings for Juvia.

"I love her, I Just panicked. I was by the river, trying to sort out my feelings for Juvia. I mumbled some other things and she heard, I didn't know what to do."

"You need to alpoligize to her, Gajeel supposedily knows where she went. So go ask him where she is." She sighed, ushering him out the door. "Hey Gajeel-" she heard him call before she shut the door.

"I swear Plue these boys are dumber than sacks of rocks sometimes." Lucy said as rubbed her head.

Gray rubbed his head confused, Levy was following behind Gajeel, who seemed to deep in thought to notice anything around him. He decided to follow behind Levy.

Gajeel smiled, it was true that he knew where Juvia was. She gone back to the place where the first fused, where she'd laid him when she saved his life, she'd always go there when she wanted to be alone.

 _His red eyes opened to see Juvia standing over him, her worrided expression quickly_ _turning to relieve and happiness. She quickly hugged him shouted "I'm back!" to her surpise he hugged back, "Don't scare me like Jewely!"_

" _Your telling me! What about you Jumping into the water like that, You nearly drowned!"_

" _I wasn't gonna let you go Juvia. No matter what form your in."_

 _He smiled at her and she smiled back giving a giggle, soon the two where laughing out loud. In a flash of light the two became one. It took them a minuate to realize that the event had occured, but the moment it had he said, or rather he thought be cause he wasn't speaking._

" _Jewel what the hell just happened?"_

" _I think we fused,"_

" _Well how do we unfuse!"_

 _She was slient for a moment, before saying in a cherrful voice. "I have no idea!"_

The memory always made him laugh, now more than ever though he missed Gajeelia, which was what they decided to name themselves.

"Gajeel!" he heard Juvia shout, signaling that he'd reached his desitination. "Hiya Juv's." he said simply, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Nah, I'll just watch." Juvia pouted slightly, but nevertheless headed to the large lake infront of them. "Juvia!" Levy shouted, gaining her attention, Gajeel didn't look surpised nethier did Juvia. "You need to come back to the Guildhall! Everyone's Worried sick!"

"Oh! Well I'm sorry for worring you all, but the truth is that I came here to think about something. I guess I lost track of time." she said pawing a barefoot in the dirt. "What have you been thinking about Juvia?" Levy asked genuinanly curious.

"About weather I should leave Fairy Tail." she said shyly. Gajeel and Levy both wore shocked expressions, "Why?!" Levy shouted before Gajeel could, "I have my reasons." she said vaugely, before catching the look in Gajeel's eye. "Don't make that face Gajeel, " Juvia said walking to him. "We both know you don't need me, you've found someone else." she smiled nodding to Levy.

Quickly Gajeel wrapped her into a hug, "I'll always need my best friend Juvia." Juvia giggled slightly. "I haven't made my decision yet Gajeel."

After he realsed her, she walked over to the edge of the water. "I promise i'll return to the guild tomorow. For know though." she placed her foot on to the waters surface and started dancing across it. .

"Come on Lev. Let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A convicing party

Levy looked up at him confused, she made a motion to protest but then she spotted Gray standing with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Gajeel was holding out his hand. She took it, Gajeel lead her over to Gray and laid his other hand on his shoulder. "Beautiful huh?" he said looking to where Juvia moved gracefully across the water. "Yeah it sure is." Gajeel gave Gray a pat on the back before walking away back down the mountain path.

Meanwhile Gray looked on, entranced by Juvia's dance and the way the water flowed with her every movement. She climbed higher, and Gray followed her up a hill, then a tree, then a clifside. He go to the stars just to see her finish it, it was so mesmeraing. She stop asending suddenly, it seemed she ran out of water but still she dance and still he watched from afar, being sure to keep himself hidden.

The branch he was leaning on snapped in half, sending him careening off the cliff side. Juvia noticed the noice and stopped dancing mid pose, she saw Gray falling to his death right before her eyes. She change her pose, and the water shot, like an arm, outward catching him. She changed again and brought him swiftly to the top of her water tower, being sure to maneuver him around the fish still swimming in the lake turned tower.

Gray poped out of the water with a cough, and stared at Juvia dumbfounded. Blushing Juvia turned away, "Are you alright Gray?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen Juvia, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean…. Oh Mavis why am I such an idiot."

"I've already forgiven you for that Gray. I figured out later that I had surprised you."

"Then why are you leaving."

She turned and smiled at him, "Lyon gave me the idea to leave, but I have no intentions of joining Lamia Scale. Nor does it have anything to do with you or what you said. I simply want to start over."

"Then start over! But don't leave!"

She stepped over the water surface to him and laid a hand onto his shoulder, "Gray. As I already told Gajeel and Levy I haven't made my decision yet. Besides it's not that simple."

Slowly Juvia's water tower descended from the sky, she guided him back to shore and then walked off toward Magnolia.

The next afternoon after Gajeel and Levy returned home from the guildhall, "Gajeel. Do you know why Juvia would want to leave to the guild?" Levy said going to answer the door.

It was Gray. "Can we talk about Juvia and what we all found out last night?" Levy noddded and let him inside.

"I'm guessing you want to know why Juvia is leaving too Huh Popcile?"

An annoned Gray nodded. "She told me she wanted to start over. But I don't understand what she means or why she feels she has to leave."

Gajeel sighed, placing a gloved hand onto his forehead and rumbed his temples. "Listen, when Juvia and I were in Phantom. She sealed a part of herself away, a big part."

Gray was shocked, as was Levy, but Gray was furious as well. "Why? Why'd you let her do that?!" Gray shouted gripping Gajeel's collar. " I wasn't there! And by the time i got back she just finished." Gajeel said yanking his collar from Gray's hand.

"That's no excuse!"

"I know that! Imagine how I felt! Juvia was my _First_ and _only_ Friend when I joined That stupid Guild! And she sealed away the most amazing part of herself, alll because I didn't listen to her when she _told_ me Phantom was bad news. And now I'm going to lose my best friend for the same Damn reason that she that part away!" Gajeel shouted stabbing daggers, not into Gray, but himself.

Gray was shocked to say the least. He'd _Never_ seen Gajeel be so emotional before, he appeared to be on the verge of crying, but it seemed that Levy had. She stood silently at his side in a comforting manor, rubbing circles into his back. In that moment Gray realized that Juvia meant alot to the both of them, to Gajeel she was a sister and a Friend, and to him she was the one he wanted so badly to love but he could never find the words to say.

"Don't worry Gajeel, we'll convice her to stay somehow no matter how hard it is."

Gajeel nodded, and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Me and Levy are having a party for her tonight, in her dancing space. You remember where it is right?"

Gray nodded, and Gajeel handed him the small box. "Inside that box is the object that keeps part of Juvia sealed. I think if you can convince her to use it and unseal herself she'll stay. The party's at eight, don't be late."

"Got it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The water gem

Gray spotted Juvia sitting alone on a fallen tree branch by the lake. He had gotten their early so he could talk in private. He took long strides over to her. "Hey." Gray said shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Juvia smiled at him, and patted the space next to her.

Gray opened his mouth to speak, but Juvia beat him to it.

"Gray, how many water mages have you met?" she asked suddenly. Gray slightly taken aback by the strange question answered. "None, your the only one."

"Would you like to Know why?" Juvia asked, looking at him as she stood from the log. "Sure?" Gray said questioning himself more than Juvia.

"It is because Water magic is unpracticall and unstable."

"How so?"

Juvia was on the lake water now, walking across it as if was solid ground. "We have ability to control weather. And our bodies are turned into water slowly, one part changing after we master a spell." she said as she paced across the same stretch of water, as Gray watched.

"I remember it very well. Unforunately, we have to choose between retaining our phyiscal forms and controling the weather. And by choosing not to control the weather the rain follows us. Until, a Catalyst is formed. Mine was formed in pain."

"Why are you telling me this Juvia?' Gray asked.

"Because I feel that my purpose is always causing myself or thouse around me pain. It hurt's me to think of how the guild might think I'm weak. And I know that by leaving for a fresh start I'm hurting you and Gajeel."

"You're wrong Juvia. That's not your purpose at all!" Gray said stepping onto the water with her.

" Just look around you! Gajeel's here and happy because you convinced Gramps to let him join!"

Gray took hold of Juvia's hands.

"Listen to me Juvia. We. I already love you. Your already the most amazing person I've ever met. Finding anything else out about you would just be icing on the cake. And I'm sure the others will agree."

"That's very faltering of you to say Gray, but you don't seem to know anything about what i sealed away. For all you know it could be something evil."

"I know it's not! Their's nothing about you that could be evil Juvia! Not to the guild and certainly not to me!"

Juvia was refusing to look at him. "I don't… want to look weak."

"That's what you're scared of? Juvia look at me." Juvia did not, she could not. "Look at me Juvia!" Gray gently cuffed her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"There's no way in hell that _anything_ could make you weak." Gray started, ebracing her.

" You kicked my ass on Phatom Lord, so I know your stronge. If you don't want to tell anybody else right now that's fine. But please! Let me prove to you that you're stronge, and that your not evil. Whatevers in this stupid box, is not going to change anything about that." he finished and released her.

"I promise you that." Gray held out the small box to her, Juvia touched the box but did not take it. "Promise me one other thing Gray?"

"Anything."

"Let's have a fresh start once I use this, Okay?'

"Sure Juvia."

Shyly Juvia took the small box from Gray's hands, she opened it reviling the object inside to be a small ornate key. She hesitated. "What's the matter?" Gray asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering. Can I trust you with my heart?"

Gray laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can Juvia."

Juvia giggled slighty, she seemed much happier now. "Here goes then!"

And much to Gray's surpise Juvia shoved the key into her body of water. All went white, and Gray was nocked off his feet in a large brust of air.

After the dust had cleared and the waves in the lake had stettled a bit. Gray looked Up from his waist deep seat in the water, he saw Juvia, with nothing apearently differently about her, extending a hand down to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet. "I'm Juvia Aquamarine Lockser."

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster." she shook his hand lightly. "It looks like Gajeel and Levy ditched us huh?"

Juvia nodded in agreement, " I guess that just means more dancing for us!" at that Gray bowed and offered a hand. "May have this dance Juvia?"

Juvia giggled again, and took his hand, blushing. Gray, who was also Blushing, failed to notice that he and Juvia were being eveilbod in light.

And for a spilt second Gray vanish, he did exsited yet at the same he knew somehow that he wasn't alone. That somehow Juvia was with him.

Just as quickly as it came, he repeared and exsited on his own. However Juvia was nowhere to be seen. He heard something hit the ground softly, then he saw Juvia's dress and boots laying lazily on the ground. Gray blushed madly, but then aproached the pile of owner less clothes.

It was there that Gray spotted it.

The tear shaped gem, glinting the moonlight. On closer examination the gem was evgraved with small intrecate waves.


End file.
